


-Banana Serie- Der Junggesellinenabschied

by AkikoKudo



Series: Banana Serie [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Bananas, Fun, M/M, Misunderstandings, Party, Stripping
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkikoKudo/pseuds/AkikoKudo
Summary: Mimi wird heiraten.Zu ihrem Junggesellinenabschied hat sie Tai und Yamato eingeladen.Aber was hat das mit Bananen zu tun?





	-Banana Serie- Der Junggesellinenabschied

,,Mimi, warum sind wir hier?"  
,,Weil ihr zu meinen besten Freunden gehört, du Dummerchen."  
Mimi hieb Tai spielerisch gegen den Oberarm.  
,,Das wissen wir, aber das beantwortet irgendwie nicht unsere Frage." meldete sich Yamato zur Wort, der neben den Braunhaarigen stand.  
Die Beiden jungen Männer wirkten irritiert, wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt.  
,,Warum sind wir bei deinem Junggesellinenabschied?"  
,,Das Wort hört sich irgendwie komisch an. Junggesellinenabschied. Ich mag das englische Wort viel lieber: Bachlorette Party. Hört sich einfach besser an. Ein Abschied ist etwas trauriges und Party etwas fröhliches." plapperte die junge Frau drauf los.  
,,Mimi."  
Man musste sie stoppen, sonst redete sie einfach weiter, ohne Punkt und Komma.  
,,Normalerweise werden hierzu nur Frauen eingeladen." warf Yamato ein.  
,,Ich hab gedacht das passt."  
,,Wie kommst du darauf? Weil wir beiden schwul sind? Das ist selbst für dich oberflächlich."  
,,Bei Matt kann ich es irgendwie verstehen. Er hat unzählige Schuhe und brauch mit am längsten im Bad, aber ich spiele Fußball und schaue Wrestling."  
,,Hey."  
,,Wem der Schuh passt. Du trägst manchmal Make-Up."  
,,Nur für Auftritte." verteidigte sich der Blonde.  
,,Und was trägst du gerade?"  
,,Das ist BB-Creme. Das ist Feuchtigkeitscreme mit etwas Farbpigmenten."  
,,Also Make-Up."  
Tai wand sich der zukünftigen Braut zu und ergab sich seinem Schicksal.  
,,Wo ist der Alkohol?"

\---

Wow. Tai fühlte sich deplatziert. Das Wohnzimmer war mit viel Pink und viel Glitzer dekoriert.  
So stellte er sich das Innere von Mimi´s Verstand vor: sehr feminin und etwas ,,over the top".  
Wenigstens kannte er die Hälfte der Anwesenden:  
Neben Yamato waren Kari, Sora und einige Mädchen aus der Schule anwesend.  
Dazu kamen unbekannte Gesichter:  
Mimi´s Freundinnen aus dem Yoga- und Spinningkurs, sowie Freundinnen aus Amerika.  
Darunter auch zukünftige Familienmitglieder.  
Er saß neben Peggy Sue, die Schwester des Bräutigams. Ein niedliches Ding, aber sie sprach nur Englisch.  
Trotzt spärlicher Englischkenntnisse unterhielt er sich mit Händen und Füßen mit ihr.  
,,It´s nice to meet you. I´m Peggy Sue."  
,,Nice to meet you too, Peggy. My name is Taichi."  
,,I know. Mimi told a lot stories about you, about her friends from japan, about your adventures, about everything."  
,,She can talk very much. Nobody can stop her."  
Sie beide lachten erheitert.  
,,Except my brother."  
,,Wirklich? Er muss... he must be a..."  
Ihm fehlten einige Vokabeln.  
,,He is a saint, with much patience. He can listen to her continously. He hangs on her lips. It´s realy cute. By the way...cute...is this your boyfriend?"  
Sie zeigte auf Yamato, der sich am anderen Ende des Raumes mit den Yogaweibern unterhielt.  
Er verstand nicht alle Wörter, aber er verstand den Kontext.  
,,Oh, Yamato?"  
Yamato war ein Junge und ein Freund also...  
,,Yes. Boyfriend."  
,,That´s great. He is so cute."  
Oh, sie fand seinen Kumpel süß. Sollte er ihr sagen, dass dieser schwul war?  
Der Blonde versteckte seine Sexualität nicht, aber schrie es auch nicht in die Welt hinaus.  
,,How did you come together?"  
Sie wollte wissen wie sie hier her gekommen waren? Guter Themenwechsel.  
,,Subway?!"  
Er kannte das Wort wegen der Restaurantkette.  
,,Uh, old-fashioned. My best friend meet her boyfriend in a uber."  
,,Cool."

\---

Als sie endlich vollzählig waren konnte die Party richtig starten, aber es gab verschiedene Definitionen von Party.  
Zuerst kam ein Tost auf die baldige Braut und dem baldigen Bräutigam.  
,,Ein hoch auf Mimi und Jasper."  
Sie hoben alle ihre Gläser.  
,,Deine letzten Tage in Freiheit."  
,,Bist du schon aufgeregt?"  
,,Hast du ein Bild vom Kleid?"  
,,Was für Schuhe wirst du tragen?"  
,,What are you doing with your hair?"  
Die Frauen fingen an zu schnattern, mitten drin Mimi, die total in ihrem Element war.  
Sie zauberte einen riesigen Ordner hervor, in dem jedes Detail ihrer Hochzeit festgehalten wurde.  
Erst hörte Tai noch zu, schaltete aber bei der Farbe der Tischdecken gedanklich ab.  
Aber Mimi zur Liebe heuchelte er Aufmerksamkeit. Er nickte in den passenden Momenten, lachte wenn alle lachten.  
Er nippte immer wieder an seinem Getränk. Normalerweise war er für Bier, aber die süßen Cocktails waren gar nicht so schlecht. Besonders der Cosmoplitin, damit kam er sich noch schwuler vor.  
Sein Blick glitt zu Yamato, der tatsächlich zuzuhören schien. Vielleicht sollte er es zwischenzeitlich auch tun.  
,,Hast du schon etwas für die Hochzeitsnacht?" fragte Kari.  
,,Ich kenn einen tollen Laden. Dort gibt es süße Negligés. Mit viel Spitze und an den passenden Stellen durchsichtig. Dort habe ich eine schöne Corsage gekauft. Mit dem passenden Hösschen."  
Tai verschluckte sich an seinen Cosmo. Zu viele Infos. Lalalalala.  
Natürlich war sie volljährig und hatten bereits Beziehungen gehabt aber sie war seine kleine Schwester.  
Er wollte sowas nicht hören. Der Drink wurde geext und in der Küche Nachschub geholt, taktischer Weise trödelte er dabei.

\---

,,Was sollen die ganzen Früchte?"  
Auf dem Wohnzimmertisch standen zwei Körbe voller Obst: von Äpfeln bis Melonen war alles vorhanden.  
Zurzeit bevorzugte er die Aufnahme in flüssiger Form in Verbindung mit Alkohol.  
Verdammt, er fühlte sich versoffen, dabei griff er nicht oft zur Flasche. Es ließ sich schlecht mit dem Sport vereinbaren.  
,,Das ist der neuste Trend. Es nennt sich fruit craving. Alle Stars machen das. Man schnitzt aus Obst Blumen und Tiere."  
Tai kannte Mimi´s sogenannte Trends: Wie das rosa Poloshirt, dass sie ihm geschenkt hatte. Es hing ungetragen in seinem Schrank. Neben dem sommerlichen Schal den Yamato ihn angedreht hatte. Dafür war er nicht homosexuell genug.  
,,Wieso?"  
,,Weil das Auge mit isst."  
Es wurden Teller und Messer verteilt. Eine von Mimi´s Freundinnen mimte die Instruktorin.  
,,Als erstes machen wir eine Blume."  
Er hatte nicht das Fingerspitzengefühl um die filigranen Schnitte zu setzen. Bei den meisten konnte man sehen was es darstellen sollte, bei ihm nur erahnen. Es sah aus wie ein Früchtemassaker.  
Vielleicht hatte er auch schon zu viel getrunken. Yamato hatte sich unbemerkt neben ihn gesetzt und nahm ihn das Messer ab.  
,,Bevor du dich noch schneidest."  
Tai mobbste sich eine von Yamato´s perfekt geschnittenen Blumen aus Erdbeeren und verspeiste sie.  
,,Fühle mich direkt trendiger."  
Für das Kommentar trat ihn der Andere unauffällig gegen das Bein.  
,,Benimm dich."  
Oh, oh. Jetzt fühlte sich der Braunhaarige herausgefordert. Es wurde erneut eine Erdbeere geschnappt, diesmal schob er sie sich demonstrativ in den Mund. Der Blonde unterdrückte ein Giggeln.  
Er machte es sich zur persönlichen Aufgabe ihn zum Lachen zu bringen. Er aß ein Stück Birne mit wackelnden Augenbrauen, eine Traube verschwand mit einem übertriebenen ,,Plop" zwischen seine Lippen.  
Erneutes Giggeln, aber kein Lachen. Selbst als er mit Trauben jonglierte und sie mit seinem Mund fing.  
Aber er wäre nicht Taichi Yagami, wenn er so leicht aufgegeben würde. Er machte es sich zur Aufgabe Yamato zum Lachen zu bringen.  
Er schnappte sich eine Banane aber sein Vorhaben wurde unterbrochen. Es klingelte an der Türe.

\--- 

Es war wie in einer amerikanischen Komödie; kein Junggesellinnenabschied ohne Stripper.  
Dieser kam in der Form eines knackigen Polizisten daher, mit Sonnenbrille und einer heißen Motorraduniform.  
Die amerikanischen Gäste und Taichi johlten. Bei den Japanern stieß man nicht auf Empörung, sondern auf allgemeinen Unmut. Hier trafen zwei verschiedene Kulturen aufeinander.  
Mimi kreischte mit, war jedoch knallrot angelaufen. Mitten im Raum wurde ein Stuhl platziert, auf dem die zukünftige Braut Platz nehmen durfte.  
,,Ladies und..."  
Der Stripper sah sich im Raum um, die Sonnenbrille keck ein Stück herunter gezogen.  
,,... Gentleman. Es wurde eine Ruhestörung gemeldet. Ich bin Detektiv Ishida und muss sie leider überprüfen."  
Oh mein Gott. Taichi hieb seinem besten Freund euphorisch gegen den Arm. Er nahm jegliche Skepsis zurück.  
Das war der beste Tage seines Lebens. Damit konnte er Yamato ein Leben lang aufziehen.  
,,Fangen wir mit Ihnen an. Wie ist ihr Name?"  
,,Mimi Tachigawa. Ab nächsten Freitag Mimi Sue."  
Es wurde zustimmend gejubelt.  
,,Bitte heben Sie ihre Arme. Tragen Sie Gegenstände bei sich an dem ich mich verletzen könnte?"  
,,Nein."  
Der Stripper fing oben bei den Händen an und tastete sich langsam Mimi´s Körper herunter. Die prekären Stellen wurden natürlich vermieden.  
,,Ich glaube sie haben getrunken. Ich muss Ihren Alkoholpegel überprüfen."  
Er wurde ein Alkoholtester gezückt und provokativ vor Mimi´s Mund gehalten. Sie wollte erst danach greifen, wurde jedoch aufgehalten.  
,,Berühren Sie das Gerät nicht. Bitte seien Sie kooperativ oder ich muss andere Seiten aufziehen. Sie wollen doch nicht die ,,Härte" des Gesetzes, meinen "Knüppel" spüren?"  
Passend zu den Worten wurde anrüchig die Hüfte geschwungen.  
,,Bitte einmal kräftig blasen."  
Allgemeines Gekicher.  
,,Oh, oh. Sie haben ganz schön viel getrunken. Ich kann Sie leider nicht mit einer Verwarnung davonkommen lassen.  
Aber wir können das auch auf andere Art und Weise klären."  
Es wurde Musik angeschaltet und die Show ging dann erst richtig los. Passend zu den Beats bewegte sich der durchtrainierte Körper des Strippers.  
Taichi aß weiter Trauben und hatte sich hoch konzentriert vorgebeugt, um keine Sekunde zu verpassen. Der Typ war zwar nicht sein Typ aber heiß und definitiv vom anderen Ufer. Als Schwuler hatte man ein Näschen dafür.  
,,Der dürfte bei mir auch Körperöffnungen untersuchen "  
Prust.  
Yamato konnte bei dem Spruch das Lachen nicht unterdrücken.  
Sieg, zwar unerwartet aber ein Sieg. Taichi grinste breit und legte einen Arm um die Schultern seines besten Freund.  
Ihnen kam eine Hose entgegen geflogen, die er auffing.  
,,So eine Uniform würde dir auch gut stehen. "  
Die Hose würde betrachtet.  
,,Es wäre sogar deine Größe, Detektiv Isiha"  
Dafür kassierte Tai einen Schlag gegen den Oberschenkel.  
Es flogen weitere Kleidungsstücke, es floss weiter Alkohol. Der Abend hatte gerade erst angefangen.

\---

Es war nur eine 3-Zimmerwohnung; anscheinend groß genug um jemanden zu verlieren.  
Wo war Tai? Und wie viel Uhr war es? Ein Blick aus dem Fenster. Es dämmerte draußen.  
Die meisten Gäste waren schon gegangen.  
Yamato selbst war auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen. Ihm gegenüber schlief eine von Mimi's Yoga-Freundinnen auf einem Sessel.  
Aber wo war der Braunschopf? Sie hatten ausgemacht, dass sie zusammen nach Hause gingen.  
Der Blonde ging davon aus, dass sein bester Freund nicht ohne ihn abgehauen war.  
Er rappelte sich auf und suchte erst Mal im Badezimmer. Es war jedoch leer.  
Das Schlafzimmer ließ er aus Respekt aus. Tai war sicherlich nicht darin.  
Also blieb nur noch die Küche. Er bestätige den Lichtschalter und musste gegen die plötzliche Helligkeit anblinzeln.  
Danach blinzelte er aus lauter Überraschung. Er war perplex.  
Wow.  
Auf der Arbeitsfläche, auf dem Herd, selbst im Regal an der Wand standen Gläser. Ungefüllte Gläser jedoch mit einer Besonderheit. An den Rändern waren Bananen angebracht: Bananen in Form von Penissen.  
Sie starrten ihn regelrecht an.  
Was war hier passiert nachdem er eingeschlafen war?  
Sein Magen knurrte. Er hatte Hunger. Er sah sich um, niemand zu sehen, also nahm er eine Banane um hinein zu beißen.  
Sein Blick fiel auf die Küchentheke, hinter der ein Fuß hervorschaute. Also den Verantwortlichen hatte er gefunden. Er sah um die Ecke und sah Taichi dort sitzend, schlafend, mit einer halb geschälten Banane in der Hand.  
Was für ein Spinner.  
Lächelnd beugte er sich vor um ihn zu wecken.


End file.
